Full Metal Zombie
| season = 1 | number = 4 | airdate = October 3, 2014 | writer = Eric Bernt | director = Michael Robison | viewers = 1.55 million | previous = "Philly Feast" | next = "Home Sweet Zombie" }} " " is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on October 3, 2014. Plot Synopsis The survivors find themselves in Pennsylvania Dutch Country killing some Amish zombies. The team debate about how the Z-virus has spread, one stating possibly from birds. 10K tells the team that he had to kill his own father, whom he refers to as “it.” As they all move on, things get worrisome when they’re chased by some other group in a punch buggy. Shortly thereafter they come across a group of zombies who are really some survivors disguised as zombies. The people who are masquerading as zombies pull guns and say they want to take the truck. They ride off with it and the team is left with a bad conditioned VK bug. Citizen Z updates us with who’s died and who everyone is, and it turns out that he has a crush on Addy. As the team rolls up on the people who stole their truck, they find a family of four who are now robbing them of the truck. When they find that family dead, the team decides that they really have to get off this road. Back in the listening station up north, Citizen Z keeps the hope alive for himself as he finally hears from the team, speaking through a camera in a drive thru. Citizen Z positive ID’s Murphy and the team asks for alternate modes of transportation. Citizen Z tells them about a potential helicopter location. The team head out for the Emergency Headquarters for Infection Control. Everyone there is dead except for a soldier and when they claim they have important information about the Z virus, he says they need drugs. Then the sentry takes all of the Oxycontin that Doc has in his possession and takes them to a general. It is revealed that the General has become mentally unstable. Charles decides to use this to his advantage and tells the General that the doctor can help. When Doc goes in, he finds the General has a terrible bite. Doc then tells the General that he’s going to die, and soon. Angered by his comment, the General throws him down an air shaft. But Doc isn't killed immediately. He gets caught in some cables, right alongside a zombie who is also caught. Back at the listening center, Addy and Citizen Z have a Facebook chat where she flirts with him. But it turns out, he’s using her Facebook page to pose as her. Meanwhile, back at the EHIC, the team hears Doc screaming in the air shaft, and enter the building with the guard who says they’ll be sorry. Doc, on the other hand, chooses to get stoned with the zombie. In a flashback, 10K agrees to give his father mercy when he dies, which is going to be any minute. Back in the present, 10K kills another zombie. Meanwhile in the elevator shaft, Doc and the zombie get high on marijuana and Doc reveals he has a child somewhere in the world. Meanwhile, in the General’s office, The General seems to have completely lost his mind. Murphy has a panic attack in the elevator and rushes out, so the team doesn’t have time to stop him when the elevator door closes. When the door opens on the next floor, they get off to go look for him. Meanwhile, Cassandra, Addy, and Mack are attacked by a zombie whom they kill. In the air shaft, Doc finds something sharp and kills the zombie he’s gotten high with. Murphy hears him yelling but he doesn’t help him. The team kills a bunch zombies, and then reunite just in time for a giant zombie to show up, get in a fight, and get thrown down the air shaft with a live grenade attached to Doc, supposedly killing him. Everyone mourns Doc, and then quickly move on to find the helicopter. They meet the General, who pulls a rocket launcher on them. He quickly agrees to help them. The helicopter is not in great shape, the General admits that he’s insane, and then is overrun by zombies causing him to fall off of the roof. The team heads back to the truck. Everyone is shocked to see a zombified Doc coming toward them, but Roberta volunteers to give him mercy. Luckily she misses, and it turns out Doc has survived the explosion. Back at the listening station, Citizen Z is still having an imaginary conversation with Addy and plays another song for her. She hears him and is embarrassed. And finally, in a flashback to 10K ‘s childhood days, we see him finally kill his father, ending the episode. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Michael Welch as Mack * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K * Tom Everett Scott as Charles Guest Starring * Bill Moseley as Arthur McCandles Co-Stars * Aaron Blakely as The Gatekeeper * Tracy Schornick as Dad of 10K * Nich Witham as Lead Bandit * Damon Mentzer as Dad Bandit * Steve Emtman as Sarge * Harold Perrineau as Mark Hammond * Christopher J. Miller as Dr. Morgan Henley Uncredited * Brian Richardson as Zombie Deaths * Matthew K. Strong (Confirmed Fate) * Terry J. Donald (Confirmed Fate) * Justin Dreene (Confirmed Fate) * Jacob H. Walker (Confirmed Fate) * Deric Farrell (Confirmed Fate) * James L. Fisher (Confirmed Fate) * Jesse Vazquez (Confirmed Fate) * Forest Gordon (Confirmed Fate) * Lead Bandit * Several Unnamed Bandits * Several Unnamed Hostages * Dad Bandit * Mom Bandit * Dad Bandit's Two Kids * The Gatekeeper * Morgan Henley (Zombified) * Sarge (Zombified) * Arthur McCandles * Dad of 10K (Flashback Only; Alive and Zombified) Memorable Quotes I didn't kill him, I killed it. - 10K to Doc and Cassandra about giving his zombiefied dad mercy. Steven "Doc" Beck...i give you mercy - Roberta mistaking Doc dead. Give me a kiss baby! - Doc joking with Roberta after being reunited. Goofs * After stoping for a potty break, 10k is riding on the left side of he Truck's bed, but in the following camera angle, he's riding on the right side. Notes * First (and last) appearance of Lead Bandit. * First (and last) appearance of Dad Bandit. * First (and last) appearance of Mom Bandit. * First (and last) appearance of the Children Bandit. * First appearance of Dad of 10K. (Flashback Only) * First (and last) appearance of The Gatekeeper. * First (and last) appearance of Sarge. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Arthur McCandles. * First (and last) appearance of Morgan Henley. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Mark Hammond. (Flashback Only) * Mark Hammond and Raymond Valdez including the other former members of the Operation Bitemark are mentioned by Simon Cruller. There is a status list of the members, which are all deceased : Mark Hammond - Unknown Raymond Valdez - Zombie Matthew K. Strong - Zombie Terry J. Donald - Zombie Justin Dreene - Hostile Fire Jacob H. Walker - Hostile Fire Deric Farrell - Unknown James L. Fisher - Zombie Jesse Vazquez - Zombie Forest Gordon - Hostile IEO * Mack references to the "Living Dead" series by George Romero. * It was revealed in this episode that 10K's first kill was his dad. * Arthur McCandles' fake conversation with the President is a reference to President Lindsay Barton. * The actor of the giant Z that is pushed down the air shaft with Doc, is the Baby's Dad from episode 1, "Puppies and Kittens". Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Full Metal Zombie 001.jpg Full Metal Zombie 002.jpg Full Metal Zombie 003.jpg Full Metal Zombie 004.jpg Full Metal Zombie 005.jpg Full Metal Zombie 006.jpg Full Metal Zombie 007.jpg Full Metal Zombie 008.jpg Full Metal Zombie 009.jpg Full Metal Zombie 010.jpg Full Metal Zombie 011.jpg Full Metal Zombie 012.jpg Full Metal Zombie 013.jpg Doc and z in shaft.jpeg Full Metal Zombie 014.jpg Full Metal Zombie 015.jpg Full Metal Zombie 016.jpg Full Metal Zombie 017.jpg Full Metal Zombie 018.jpg Full Metal Zombie 019.jpg Full Metal Zombie 020.jpg Full Metal Zombie 021.jpg Full Metal Zombie 022.jpg Full Metal Zombie 023.jpg Full Metal Zombie 024.jpg Full Metal Zombie 025.jpg Full Metal Zombie 026.jpg Videos References